stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Blaire Vherestorm
"Fine, i'll do whatever you want, just give me that power."- Blair to Shadow Mario in Episode 60 Blaire Vherestorm was the leader of the Trifecta and the main antagonist of Season Four. History Blaire's real name is simply known as John. He was an ambitious, bullied teenager who was tired of his humdrum life and aspired to be great. He once wrote a story about a powerful sorceror named Vherestorm in his English class. No one in his class liked it and they said he was crazy. One day, he was visited by The Darkness, who offered him all the power he had written about in his story if he helped him. John accepted, and began calling himself by the alias Blaire. Together, he and The Darkness built a power transfer compultion system (the beacon) that would absorb the powers of whoever was is the confines of the cave during it's destruction, and transfer it to the Darkness. However, The Darkness could not regenerate because Mario, whose physical form was the first he took, was powerless. He decided that if the Mario Bros had to deal with a group of villains they would have no choice but to get their powers back, so had Blaire recruit Liquid, after he was shot by Snake in Act II Part 4 of the Stupid Mario Brothers: The Movie and also pick up Ken. Blaire made arrangements with them and they became the Trifecta. Season Four Blaire and his men am bush Mario and his friends, but leave them alive. After they leave, Liquid and Ken question his plan and Blaire gives them little answers. After Mario and the gang get their powers back, the Trifecta begins planning for the final battle. However, this is where Blaire disobeys the orders of The Darkness. Instead of fighting Mario and his friends, he was supposed to cease action the moment they got their powers back. When the final battle begins, Blaire proves to be more than a match for Mario, but is interrupted right before killing him. The Darkness reveals himself to Blaire and Mario, and lets Mario run off before furiously confronting Blaire. The Darkness is digusted by Blaire even thinking that he could be more powerful than him, and then kills him with his Black Widow Blade replica for disobeying his orders. Personality Blare was a mysterious and ambitious figure that became annoyed very easily when someone questioned him. He had a habit of putting emphasis on certain words. Abilities Blaire's abilities were originally completely unknown, however in Episode 59, the Darkness revealed that Blaire's ability was to "learn power", likely meaning that he can obtain the great powers through observation or fighting with them. This explains how he was able to block Ness's psychic powers and Mario's fireballs, abilities he likely learned when the Trifecta assaulted the heroes. Blaire was also a prodigy in hand to hand combat. Due to the Darkness saying that 'after all those powers you've obtained' it is likely that he had more abilities. In episode 60, the Darkness explains that Blaire has all the powers of a sorceror named 'Vherestorm' whom he created. Trivia *Blaire is one of the few (or only) characters who can deflect fireballs with their bare hands. *Blair's personality is what Richie originally wanted Shadow Mario's to be like, Calm and commanding. Category:Season Four Category:Villains Category:Characters